Billy and Grim: Just A Dream
by Autopilotkitty
Summary: When Billy has a nightmare about losing his unique best friend Grim, he lears about how his friend cares for him.


Just A Dream…

**And another Grim and Billy Fic! Gaah I really love them together! _ **

A little boy named Billy was sleeping peacefully in his bed, beginning to enter to Dreamland. He relaxed and sighed calmly as he moved in his sleep, until he started shaking bad in his bed making unpleasant sounds.

(Dreamland)

"No, please he's my best friend of all my life, don't separate him from me!" The boy screamed in fear pleading for having his friend by his side.

"Keep it down, fool this is the last time you'll see your bony friend." That was Deadly Head's , a very mean and evil Underworld creature, enemy of all the mystical creatures. Deadly head had a war between Grim, who was trapped down a guillotine, ready for disappear.

"Please, I love him!" Billy pleaded between tears, he was tied by another servant creatures, who held him, for him to watch the horrible scene.

"Billy, be strong…" That was Grim's last words, said with sorrow , when the sharp knife came down his head and making him die immediately.

"GRIM!" The boy cried like is there was no tomorrow, big tears and sniffles, the creatures leaved him alone on the ground suffering from his best friend's death.

"NO, NO NOOO!" He continued crying pitifully, waterfall tears wetting all the place.

(End of Dreamland)

"Billy… Billy…" The kind magical creature tried to wake up the crying boy.

"Ahh, no! NO!" He continued shaking bad in the bed, squirming and screaming for his friend.

At the end, Grim shook him slowly, and finally the little boy woke up by a inconsolable scream.

"GRIM, NO!" He looked up to his magical friend, with his tearful eyes, and cried even more.

"Billy, shhh!" Grim shushed him and held him gently in his arms, trying to make his crying stop.

Billy clung to him hardly, no wanting to let go his friend and searching for comfort.

"Grim, I'm glad you're here!" Billy cried over Grim's chest. The Reaper gently rocked him while whispering in his redhead.

"Hush there, kiddo nothing bad happens I'm here now." He told him softly not stopping his kind action.

"But, Grim, that meanie killed YOU!" the kid cried even more.

"It was just a dream, Billy I'll never leave your side, because I love you." Grim soothed him but telling really nice things that were honest. Although Grim showed a mean attitude before to Billy, he was aware of that, but even the Reaper treated him horrible, his heart for him it was big. Grim knew that Billy really appreciated him, and that was the thing he liked about the little boy.

Billy started to calm down on Grim's arms, the crying was no longer aloud, the sobs were little by little disappearing and the hiccups were now calm, but the fear of losing his friend still in his soul.

"B-but wh-what if you get trapped by that guy and die?"

"Please don't thing on that, remember our friendship is strong and cannot be broken by anything, we'll be together forever." Grim said softly still with the kid safely in his hard bony arms.

"Aww, Grim I'm so glad I met you, you're my best friend ever, I would never change you for nothing, besides I would might be dead if you never appeared in the scene with that bully. Grim I love you."

Billy returned to his normal, gentle self, he hugged his best friend tight not wanting him to leave his room. Grim perfectly understood what does that mean, he walked toward the bed and sat with Billy on it. What he did first it was drying all the tears from Billy's face and tucking him with a warm blanket also himself aside him, Grim knew all about Billy, when he clung to him in a hard way, it mean he's scared or upset by something, which it mean comfort or calming words. When he made him puppy eyes it was that he wanted more attention or company.

Actually Grim, was like a father for Billy, caring for him all the time, helping with all things he needed and also take him to the hospital when he was sick or needed his medicines. For him, Billy was his son and best friend ever, he'll always show care for him, no matter what. Grim knew that is he wasn't in good mood, Billy sure would make him smile with his funny acts or jokes, for Grim Billy was his entire life, someone to talk, share moments, being together and care for each other, he do really love that kid so much, even when his owner, Mandy occasionally made him upset, he sure will made everything for making him happy. In other words, Grim was Billy's father, Billy was his son.

Grim smiled big when he heard what Billy replied.

"And I'll certainly be whatever you want me to be, friend, companion even… your father."

Hearing the word 'Father', Billy's eyes started getting wet again, this time not of sadness, the opposite, he was truly glad about Grim being his father, he knew that if Grim acted as his father, he would have new things to learn about his life as a reaper on the Underworld and also learn how to become a reaper same as him.

"Oh, Grim, that will be the best thing on the world, you as my father and I as your own son, like the most wonderful family in the whole world!" Billy exclaimed between tears and happiness, very truly touched, Grim hugged his little kid with love as he dried all his tears again, he disliked watching his friend in tears, no matter what kind of tears they were, Grim hated suffering even is it was his family or friends.

The two of them hugged tightly, Billy was starting to fall asleep, he didn't want to have another bad dream about losing his father again, he just clung to Grim tightly.

"No, everything will be okay, I'll be right here by your side, making your dreams pleasant." Grim said while he got comfortable near Billy. Billy smiled and snuggles more to his now father and best friend.

"I love you, Dad…"

"I love you too, my son…"

After moments the two guys, were sound asleep, hugged to each other. At some moment the blond girl, Mandy entered to the room, and watched as the really nice scene.

"What a cute little family…" She said as she got in the bed in the middle of the bed beside her best friend and true love.

**All done, my third story about this wonderful family =3**


End file.
